delclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Viki-Ne
'Appearance' Height: '''3' 4" '''Build: '''Slender '''Main color: '''Light brown '''Markings: '''Darker brown freakles scattered over body '''Skin color: '''Dark peach/tanned '''Eye style and color: '''Oval. Honey coloured irises '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Long and unstyled dreads. Pale blonde, shaggy hair with a braid on the left hand side '''Other noticeable features: '''Right bionic arm with built in shield generators. Also contains docking ports for memory sticks/data slates '''Overall clothing style: Short teal blue top with no sleeves and black collar. Long tight grey shorts. White glove on left hand. Green and yellow arm band on left arm. Red tie in hair/braid. Black boots with dirty blue stripe 'Personality' Likes *Bad boys *Nikolai *Teasing Fia and Taryn Dislikes *Being teased by Dart. *People doubting her and Nikolai's love for each other Fav drink: 'Lemonade '''Fav food: '''Spaghetti and meatballs '''Personality: '''Viki-Ne grew up in the shadow of her older brother, Dart, and as such, was never put under the same pressure to preform as he was. She is an adequate shot, not having inherited the marksman skills of her parents like Dart did, however, she did inherit their tactical minds. Viki-Ne is able to accurately judge a situation and work out the best way to proceed safety (*Legion Addendum* Recommendations that Viki-Ne be transferred to the War Rooms as tactical supervisor upon graduation should be seriously considered). Viki-Ne has a typical relationship with her family. She loves her parents and tries her hardest to live up to the expectations they have of her. She is known to be a 'Daddy's Girl', and it is thought that her father, Bullet, has paid for most of her bionic upgrades. Her relationship with her mother, Kiara-Ne is warmer than one would expect from those who know the Major's reputation. This is thought to be due to Viki-Ne being similar in personality to Kiara-Ne when she was young. Viki-Ne likes to tease her brother, often about his relationship with the tiger, Fia, and this usually ends up in fights between them. It should be noted however, that should Dart ever find himself in trouble, Viki-Ne would be amongst the first to jump to his defense, the importance of family having been drilled into her by her mother from a young age. She also has a soft side. Although she tries to think like a supremacist, she finds it hard due to her firendship with Junior, Taryn and Fia 'Abilities and Skills Strenghts: *Tactical mind *Smart *Shields built into arm *Trust in her firends Weaknesses: *Not the strongest hand-to-hand fighter *Lacks her parents (And brother's) ballistic skills *Can over-rely on her firends for assistance in combat 'History' *Second born of Kiara-Ne and Bullet *Enrolled in cadet school *Recieves bionic arm aged 11 *Recieves upgrades to arm, including addition of shield generators, as a sweet sixteen present from her father *Meets Fia and Taryn. Dislikes them originally, but warms to them for Dart's sake, forming a friendly rivalry with Fia *Falls in love with Nikolai. Loses her virginity *Meets her 3rd cousin, Red, for the first time. He attacks her and blows up her bionic arm *Meets Eleven and Ten. Becomes good friends with Ten. *Starting to fall for Eleven *Arm blown up by Red *Begins personal comabt training with her uncle, Archer *Becomes Fia's 'partner' to help her look after Fia's children when they are born *Fia's children born. Becomes 'Den mother' for them. Also excited about Ten's twins. *Loses Kiara to an attack by Red and Mara-Ne *Finds herself in emotional limbo when Nicky proclaimes his love for her, wanting to be her partner, but Fia reminds her she needs to breed with Eleven. Made worse by her deep feelings for both boys. 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Has a strange outlook on love due to watching her parents interact. Firmly believes that love should be risky and exciting. Looks for the bad boys and has fallen for Nickolai. *Tries to think of herself as an echidna supremacist, but finds it hard to justify since her brother loves a tiger (whom she has come to like as a frienemy), one of her good friends is a bat, and her mother's closest friend is married to a bat Category:Lizardman22's Characters